1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle information gathering system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system that enables a communication device onboard a vehicle to receive data from external data sources based on the availability of the external data sources and priority criteria assigned to different types of data.
2. Background Information
In recent years, vehicles have become more equipped with information systems such as sophisticated navigation systems, diagnostic systems, and entertainment systems, to name a few. It is therefore desirable for the vehicle to be capable of receiving information for use by these systems. Typically, vehicles can receive this information over different types of networks, such as wireless networks (e.g., WiFi® networks), mobile service provider networks, satellite communication networks, and so on. However, some of the networks may not always be available. Thus, it can often be difficult or inefficient for a vehicle to download certain information.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved system for providing information to a vehicle.